The Doctors Farewell
by Joshwwwa
Summary: Sometime after the Ponds departure the Doctor still can't get over it. The TARDIS takes him to the one place he needs to go and to one person he needs to see, Brian Williams.


**A/N: **** I found after watching this heart breaking episode I had to write this, The Doctor clearly needed a bit more closure and Brian had no idea about it so I felt it appropriate to write this little drabble fic. Please review guys **** Thanks **

**Joshwwwa**

* * *

The Doctor watched as his beautiful machine flew through time and space but he couldn't appreciate it anymore, he couldn't appreciate the way in which his TARDIS took him to amazing places, not since New York. Not since he had lost the Ponds, not since he had dropped off River leaving him completely and utterly alone. Every time he landed some place new, whether it be another time or another planet he couldn't handle it so he stepped inside his TARDIS and flew off again. It just didn't get any easier.

"Come on then old girl," He said to the console, stroking it delicately. "How about we go someplace alone, I've been running around for too long. I just need some peace."

The machine roared into life as it flew through the vortex, he thought about what Amy had written in her final goodbye to him; '_Don't be alone Doctor.' _He knew that was true but he couldn't replace them, not yet. He missed her red hair, her sassy attitude, her intelligence and the way she waited for him all those years. He missed Rory as well, the way he'd look at Amy, the way he was willing to sacrifice anything for her even his own life.

The Doctor breathed in, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his hearts. He needed to try and get over it and thought the only way of doing that was to go on an adventure, or even get used to going to new places without his two best friends or his wife. He yanked down the handbrake and waited until his machine took him into a new place, that's exactly what he needed.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor took a deep breath as he opened the doors. He was on Earth, he knew this as soon as he stepped onto the ground in front of him. He breathed in the air as he shut the door looking onto the world in front of him. The TARDIS had landed in a middle of a park, filled with people living their lives, laughing and crying. The human race was going by this alien without the faintest idea of who he was. By the looks of things he seemed to have landed in London, and by the looks of things he seemed to be in 2012. He wondered why the TARDIS would bring him here of all places. Then he saw him.

Brian Williams was walking towards him, smiling broadly as he spotted the TARDIS. The Doctors face fell, he turned towards the TARDIS trying desperately to open the door but it zapped him with an electrical force. He growled at his machine, debating whether or not he should run but he knew he couldn't. He's done enough of that but all the pain of the past few weeks have returned and he didn't know if he could handle it. Before too long Brian came galloping up, looking eagerly at the TARDIS.

"Hello Doctor!" He said, his voice brimmed with happiness. "Where are those two, bickering as usual?"

"Hello Brian," The Doctor said, his voice breaking and looked at him with a sad sorry look.

"What's happened?" Brian became very serious all at once. "Where are they? Doctor? Are they d-dead?"

The Doctor couldn't say anything but he nodded his head and Brian grasped at his chest, clutching it finding it very hard to breath. His son was dead, his daughter in law who was like the daughter he never had was dead. He looked at the Doctor, feeling a sudden rush of hatred which was replaced with guilt. It was him who said they should go travel with him, him who said that they should go to every universe they could touch. And then the tears came, his world came crashing down on him and the hate for the Doctor was replaced with that of sympathy. He must have been feeling just as guilty, just as broken, just as sad. He looked up at the lone God and saw a single tear streak down his face.

Brian held himself together long enough to ask; "How did it happen?"

With that The Doctor launched into an explanation about how they had gone to New York, met the Weeping Angels, saved all of time as they knew it and explained the sacrifice that Rory and Amy had done and the terrible mistake his son had made by reading his own future. It hurt thinking about it, talking about it but Brian seemed to get better knowing that they died of old age, together and that they were happy. The Doctor thought that there couldn't be a better father than this, he was defiantly a Pond.

"How old were they when they died?" He asked his voice breaking.

"Come with me, I'll show you." He gestured towards the TARDIS, "I'll take you to their final resting place."

Brian nodded his head, opening the doors and the Doctor followed. The TARDIS took off before the Doctor had even began to touch any of the controls, the TARDIS knew exactly what his owner needed and was all to happy to serve the two companions which had made her Doctor so very happy. Brian sat down patiently when The Doctor was fumbling about for controls even though he knew the TARDIS was very well flying itself, he just couldn't look at Brian not after what he did to him.

The TARDIS made its wonderful sound to signify landing and Brian got up very slowly moving towards the door, his hands shaking. The Doctor moved behind him cautiously, he'd probably want to be alone but on the contrary Brian grabbed The Doctors hand for support. He opened the doors to reveal the familiar grave yard where his two in laws laid to rest. The day was cloudy and grim. There was no sign of the angel who did the damage. The Doctor looked around and concluded it was the same year, same day as it was in London.

Brian walked out onto the new ground, walking towards the graves he had no idea where they were but he had a feeling that he knew where they were. He had a feeling in his gut, and it turned out to be right. Still holding onto the Doctors hand firmly he moved to face the grave.

'_Rory Arthur Williams Died 82'_

'_And his loving wife Amelia Williams Died 87'_

He smiled; they lived a happy and long life with each other. Brian reached his hand out to feel the grave stone as if wanting to feel the presence of his son. The bitter tears fell down his face, wishing he'd brought flowers to respect them by. He reached inside his pocket to retrieve the one thing he had with him, a trowel. He placed it delicately on the front of the grave, and an unexpected flash of sunlight hit the grave and Brian. Brian smiled sadly; wherever those two were they'd be happy. He knew it for sure.

The Doctor watched as Brian came to peace with his son's death, and in that he was coming to peace with it. They lived together, long and happy lives. They brought The Doctor life, and in return he showed them the universe. He owed it to them to keep travelling on, to keep saving lives to destroy terrible monsters and most of all show more people the wonders of time and space. He smiled to himself, thinking of the Ponds and their love.

Brian stood up after twenty minutes and moved towards the Doctor, smiling at him sadly. "Thank you Doctor, I know it wasn't your fault. So don't ever blame yourself." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor made one last look at the Ponds grave, and saw the trowel that Brian had left. The Doctor was struck with a sudden idea, he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket, deactivated it but let the top glow green and placed it next to the trowel. The way they crossed looked like a suit of armour, the Ponds plaque. He patted the grave and moved towards the TARDIS, as he entered it he looked behind him.

"I will always love you Ponds, and you will always be a part of my life. Goodbye."


End file.
